plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakdancer Zombie
(repels zombies) (affected zombies cannot be kicked) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 |flavor text = Delivers only the freshest moves at bargain basement prices.}} Breakdancer Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. During the rap jam, when any kind of zombies get close to it, it will start to spin, then kicking them forward 1.5 tiles. Zombies that are kicked can be blown away by Blover, if timed properly. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Audio Almanac entry Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 17-32, Greatest Hits and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 3 Modern Day: Days 5, 7, 21, 29, and 34 Strategies Do not be fooled by its health, Breakdancer Zombie teaming with dangerous zombies can cause a lot of trouble to the player's defenses, especially if it teams with Buckethead Zombies, Hair Metal Gargantuars, or Boombox Zombies. He also tends to hide behind crowds of zombies, allowing him to continue assisting zombies. The Breakdancer Zombie could be difficult to take out without plants that can repel zombies such as Primal Peashooter. The worst part is if they team up with MC Zom-Bs as they can both cause a huge disaster, due to the same corresponding jam. Kicking the MCs will allow them to use their ability right away and eliminate plants very quickly. Moreover, Breakdancer Zombie kicking another Breakdancer Zombie is even more dangerous, allowing them to become a relay system of sorts that can bring zombies into your defenses quickly, and if there are enough Breakdancer Zombies on the same row, any zombies can easily get kicked to your lawn mowers or house. It can be very dangerous even if it is near your lawn mowers/house because unlike the Zombie Bull Rider thrown from Zombie Bull, it can have zombies reach your lawn mowers without it have to let the zombies get to the edge of the lawn and walk to them. Using Thyme Warp when this zombie is around and the rap jam is playing is not recommended, as right when the zombies are able to move, Breakdancer Zombie is able to kick all the zombies. If enough Breakdancer Zombies are sent back, they can reach the end of the lawn in quick succession. Coconut Cannons, Citrons, Electric Blueberry, Bonk Choy, Snapdragons, Chompers, and Toadstools are useless as the kicked zombies can reach them fast and quickly overwhelm them. Also, Coconut Cannons, Citrons, and Electric Blueberry may require up to 10 hits to target the Breakdancer Zombie. Tall-nuts do not stop the kicked zombies as they can still bypass it. In Modern Day, Breakdancer Zombie is an even bigger threat, as they tend to appear early, as well as kicking dangerous zombies such as Octo Zombie. However, unlike Pirate Captain Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie or Weasel Hoarder, Breakdancer Zombies cannot use their abilities off the game's screen, making this zombie easier to deal with. Breakdancer Zombies can also appear from Neon Mixtape Tour portals, along with MC Zom-B. These two can be really dangerous if not dealt, with, as an MC Zom-B can spawn, following by a Breakdancer Zombie who will kick the MC Zom-B deeper into your defenses. Fortunately, he does not appear in Highway to the Danger Room. Tips *Plant Garlics on Breakdancer Zombies' lane to move them into the lane that has no dangerous zombies, making their special ability useless. *You can use a defensive plant like Endurian to separate the Breakdancer Zombie from the zombies in front of him so that your other plants can deal with those zombies. *Plant Blovers on time to kill all kicked zombies. This may require speed and timing skill (it is more effective when using Thyme Warp first). *Laser Beans, Fume-shrooms, Cactus and Electric Peashooter have a long range area-of-effect, which makes the boosted zombies and the Breakdancer Zombie itself easier to kill. *Bowling Bulbs and Grapeshots are useful for destroying groups of these zombies, as their bouncing shots will deal more damage the more they hit the same zombies. *Jack O' Lanterns can destroy both the kicked zombies and the Breakdancer Zombie itself. *Use Guacodiles to catch all kicked zombies in their row. *Use slowing plants to give more time for you to stop Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Primal Peashooters, Chard Guards or Hurrikales to repel zombies that are kicked by Breakdancer Zombies. *Use Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion to freeze or stun the zombie he is about to kick. Frozen and stunned zombies cannot be kicked. Buttered zombies, on the other hand can still be affected. *Try to eliminate the Breakdancer Zombie as fast as possible or you will end up with zombies quickly destroying your defenses. Banana Launcher, Strawburst and Missile Toe should help as they can target any tile on the screen. *Never use Thyme Warp when there is a Breakdancer Zombies in the same lane as multiple dangerous Zombies, as they will just kick every Zombie as soon as they are returned back unless if you are planning to use him as a combination with Blover. Additionally, if there are multiple Breakdancer Zombies in the same lane, they might send other Breakdancer Zombies closer to the house, making it extremely dangerous. Hurrikale also has the same problem if there are multiple Breakdancer Zombies. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Breakdancer Zombie, Got a new Garlic - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 17 (Ep.323)|By Trivia *It and Jester Zombie have the same spinning animation. However, it rotates itself 180 degrees then spins instead. **It actually does a 1990 degree spin to kick the zombies forward. **Also, in Breakdancer Zombie's spinning animation, the player can see his shoes if they look closely, same with Jester Zombie when he spins. **Unlike Jester Zombie, this zombie (while spinning) cannot deflect projectiles. *Breakdancer Zombie and MC Zom-B are the only special Neon Mixtape Tour zombies that share a jam, which is rap. All other special zombies have their own jam. **Coincidentally, both are the only two zombies to wear hats in the aforementioned world (excluding Zomboss). *If one looks carefully, it does have hair which is tied in a ponytail. **This is shown more clearly in the poster for Modern Day part 2. *It is slightly faster than MC Zom-B despite both of them having Hungry speed, allowing it to catch up to and kick MC Zom-B into the player's defenses. *Its walking animation is only used by this zombie. In it, Breakdancer Zombie hops quickly on one leg and jerks his arms back and forth. *Zombies that are in mid-air after being kicked by this zombie can be blown away by Blover or Hurrikale. *It can kick zombies past Infi-nut's force field, similarly to the raptor. *It and Boombox Zombie are the only special zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour that cannot instantly kill any plant, even if their jams play. *When it is slowed while spinning, the player can see its legs sticking out of the whirlwind. *When its jam plays, the squeaking of its shoes can be heard. *Unlike Jester Zombie, it will not get a speed boost while spinning. Instead, it will not move, simply spinning in place unless another Breakdancer, Spring Bean, Chard Guard, Primal Peashooter, or Hurrikale forces it to move. *In the Chinese version, when the player goes to the screen to buy Banana Launcher's Puzzle Pieces , there is artwork of him being pulled down by Grimrose. However, Grimrose is not seen there but hidden. *It is the zombie counterpart of Chard Guard, with (possibly) slightly more knockback. **However, Chard Guard hurls back zombies while Breakdancer Zombie kicks them forward. *If he appears outside of the Neon Mixtape Tour world, either in Modern Day, Pinata Party or Arena, he will continue to use his ability despite his jam not playing. **This trait is shared with all special Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies except Arcade Zombie. *It is voiced by Elliot Mina according to the credits. ru:Зомби-брейкдансер Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies